


Old Motel Rooms

by majcrtom



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake gets injured on a mission, Otacon has to clean him up. Short SnakeXOtacon fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Motel Rooms

A/N: My first MGS fanfic! I have a severe love for Snake/Otacon fluff so I thought I'd write some myself. Hope you enjoy it! There's no real set time period for this, so it can be whenever you want. Young Snake, Old Snake, whatever floats your boat.

\-----------------------------------------

"Would you please stay still?" Hal sighed impatiently as Snake (who grunted in reply) fidgeted on the couch that he'd been pushed down onto. The two of them were staying in some old Motel a few miles west of where there was a military base. A couple of weeks previously, they'd intercepted some transmissions about some Metal Gear plans from said base and Snake had gone to investigate. As it turned out, they were just using the Metal Gear plans to build weapons and were not - in fact - building their own Metal Gear. None the less, Snake destroyed the plans and the weapons but in the midst of his escape had been wounded in a close encounter with some soldiers wherein he was stabbed in the shoulder.

Currently Hal was trying to undo the rather complicated straps of Dave's sneaking suit and vest so he could get to the wound. After some struggling the military vest had been removed and the suit pulled down to where it was now pooling around Snake's hips. Hal winced at the exposed wound - it was still bleeding a lot. After settling himself in the empty space next to Dave, He pulled out some medical supplies from the nearby first aid box and set to work cleaning the injury and trying his best to wipe the blood from Snake's chest.

"Do you actually have any medical experien- Ow! That hurt!" Dave exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well if you'd stay still maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. And yes, now you mention it. I've had basic first aid training." Hal replied nonchalantly, continuing with what he was doing. He frowned suddenly. "Hmm...looks like you might need a couple stitches."

With only a small amount of grumbling from David, Hal made the few stitches necessary to keep the wound closed and bandaged the shoulder to his best ability.

"There, done." Hal sighed in relief and sat back against the couch cushions.

Snake looked down at Otacon's handiwork; "Thanks." He mumbled. Hal looked up, a little surprised. Was that a thank you? From Solid Snake…? Wow. He pushed his glasses up his nose clumsily.

"Oh, you're welcome." He replied. Dave stood up, saying something about changing into something more comfortable before he made for the bathroom, the sneaking suit still pushed down to his waist. Hal's eyes followed him out of the room and he couldn't help but watch Dave's impressive back muscles, and his wide shoulders…- Hal awkwardly cleared his throat, feeling himself blush.

He leant back and all of a sudden he felt very tired. He figured that he must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by movement next to him and when he opened his eyes, he found that Snake's head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, near the crook of his neck.

"…Dave?" Hal said quietly, not sure if the soldier was asleep. He received a 'mhmm' in reply. "I uh, didn't think you were the 'cuddling' type. I mean last time I tried to-" Snake shifted slightly.

"I wasn't in the mood then. And I'm tired." Hal raised an eyebrow.

"So you're in the mood now?"

"What do you think." Dave replied bluntly. Otacon smiled.

"Okay then. Well, I'm not complaining. " he said as he put an arm around his partner, finding his hand and locking their fingers together. Snake might have even smiled himself.

Sometimes they wished it could always be like this.


End file.
